


Like A Virgin

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sort of but not really gang bang, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Robbie is the only boy who has ever taken him.





	Like A Virgin

Robbie is the only boy who has ever taken him. Robbie with his black hair and wicked grin and dancing, flashing green eyes. Robbie with his bulk and his height and his heat and his muscles that make Mark feel so very small when he is in his arms, yet so very safe. Robbie who is rough and fast and hard and oh so naughty as he pins Mark against walls and fucks him till they’re both screaming and their knees tremble. Robbie who is so very gentle and cuddles and caresses him after they come down from the high of the fucking. 

Robbie who is everything to Mark. 

But Robbie isn’t here anymore. And Mark feels the loss keenly. Physically. No matter how he tries to deny it, he *aches* for him. He can, as far as he’s able, will his mind not to dwell on Robbie, but his body is a different story. It still wants. Desperately.

He has started to wonder, during those drunken bonding excursions he’s been getting dragged along on by the others as their way of lifting his spirits, if maybe one of them might fill in the gap that Robbie has left.

Or, to put it more precisely, if more crudely, if one of them might fill in his hole.

He feels disloyal for having these thoughts. Guilty and dirty at the idea of using any of them as a substitute. Because if he’s going to let someone else fuck him, he wants to *want* that someone. Not just wish and pretend that they’re Robbie.

But as time passes, he finds himself beginning to genuinely desire the touch of another. Because they’ve all been so good to him, all been so kind and sweet and gentle and thoughtful and patient. Even Gary, which surprised him-perhaps unfairly. He feels closer to them now that he can’t be with Robbie in their own little world anymore.

He misses being in that world. But he’s awakening to the possibilities of this one.

And he finds that he wants in this world. He wants all of them. 

It’s quite a leap to go from belonging to one boy and one boy only to fantasizing about being gangbanged by three boys-men, really, but, well, here he is.

Maybe some of it is Robbie being such an overpowering presence that he can’t be replaced by a single person.

But most of it is that the comfort and love and support they have been giving him,  
they’ve been giving it together. And to separate them now would be unthinkable.

Which is what leads him to now, straddling Gary on a hotel room bed and rubbing his hard, still fully clothed cock against Gary’s own as Jason and Howard strip his shirt off him and pepper him with kisses.

“You sure about this, Markie?” Howard regards him seriously.

Mark nods. “Yeah. I am. I..I know it’s maybe a bit...much... but..I..I need all of you to love me.”

Howard gives him a fond kiss on the forehead. “We already do, ya know, ya daft little bugger.”

Mark smiles at him, a little bit uncertain. “I know.. I just..” He falters, not sure what he means to say.

Jason cups his face in his hands and gently presses his lips to his. “Shhh...it’s alright. We’ll take care of you.”

And Mark surrenders himself to them, melting into the soft touches and feather kisses and letting them finish undressing him.

“You’re so gorgeous, Marko.” Gary is lying next to him rubbing his hand up and down the curve of his hip. His voice is husky sounding with want.

“Our beautiful, beautiful boy,” Jason murmurs lovingly as he nips at his neck and kneads his arse cheeks, his lube slicked fingers teasing along Mark’s entrance.

Mark moans as the first finger enters him and pulls Howard to him by his dreads for a kiss.

“Please..” he murmurs into the kiss, arching up as Jason adds another finger, angling them to rub him just right.

“Oh god...oh fuck..yeah…”

He writhes on the bed, cock throbbing and leaking precum onto the sheets.

“More please.”

Jason adds another finger as Gary runs his thumb over the tip of his cock in circles and Howard’s tongue teases around his rim.

“Oh Jesus..don’t stop...god don’t stop…”

He lets out a shriek as he feels Howard’s tongue curling up inside him and then looks down to see Gary touching his lips to his cock, bucking and trembling as Gary’s tongue licks the drops of precum and flickers over the tip and he slowly starts to take him in.

This isn’t exactly how he imagined this all going. 

It’s even better.

Jason angles his head to kiss him hot and deep and slow as Gary and Howard continue to fuck his cock and arse with their mouths and his orgasm builds and builds up inside him.

It’s all too much for him all too soon and he starts to tense up and tremble.

“That’s it,” Jason coaxes, pulling back for a moment. “Let it go, let it out. We’ve got you. Let go, baby, just let go..”

And Mark does just that, groaning deeply as he feels Gary swallowing him down and then collapsing in a giddy heap, heart pounding fast, a huge grin breaking out on his face.

A proper “light up the room” Markie special. The first real one on his face in weeks.

And he feels, for the first time, like he’s really going to be okay. Maybe even more than okay. 

He is safe. He is loved. He is reborn.


End file.
